Scanners are used in many applications including, for example, barcode readers, laser printers, confocal microscopes, fiber-optic network components and numerous other uses. Additional scanner applications are continually being developed. However, typically macro-scale scanners have several challenges with which to deal including relatively slow scanning speed, large power consumption, high cost, and large size (rendering them unsuitable for use in portable devices), among other disadvantages. In an attempt to address these and other issues with macro-scale scanners, the design, development, and fabrication of microscanners have become an active area of research and development. In some cases, the microscanners may be fabricated from Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS). However, some of these systems may suffer from slow scan speed, poor resolution, and complicated, costly or unreliable fabrication processes. In addition, many MEMS fabrication procedures for microscanners are incompatible with typical CMOS fabrication procedures, making it difficult to integrate microscanners with CMOS electronics on a single chip. Therefore, a need exists in the art for microscanners that address one or more of these issues, including a need in the art for improved microscanner designs, structures and methods of fabrication and for additional applications of such scanners.